Paris (city)
'''Paris '''is the capital city of the kingdom of Frankia and the seat of its Emperor, Charles. Geographical Description One of the largest cities in Europe, Paris is located in a low-lying, bowl-shaped basin in the north-centre of France (Frankia). It strategically sits on the island ''Île de la Cité in the Seine River. Owing to its location, Paris presents a near-impregnable fortress to any who would assault its walls. Additionally, it acts as a gateway to all waterways and cities to the east and south, including the rivers Yonne and Marne, and the city of Reims. History In season 3, the infamous Viking King Ragnar Lothbrok led a large army to Frankia with the intent of capturing and sacking Paris. Travelling down the Seine River, they laid siege to the city and began preparing for an assault on the city's walls. Meanwhile, Emperor Charles, fearing for his life, openly considers fleeing the city before it is too late. He is ultimately discouraged from doing so by his daughter, Princess Gisla, but remains worried that with no reinforcements coming to relieve them, all may be lost. The Northmen subsequently launch several attacks on the city in an attempt to gain entry, including a sizeable assault from the Seine using boats modified with siege towers. After hours of vicious fighting the Parisian defenders, greatly inspired by the appearance on the battlements of none other than Princess Gisla herself with the blessed Oriflamme, are able to repel the attackers and drive them from the walls, inflicting heavy casualties. All further Viking attempts to gain entry to the city by conventional means subsequently fail, and they ultimately decide to sue for peace and negotiate a deal. Even after receiving their agreed upon payment, however, the Vikings remain camped outside the city. This, they claim, is due to the fact that King Ragnar, who is very ill, is on the verge of death. In a surprising move, Ragnar demands from the Franks that he not only receive baptism, but also a Christian burial when he dies; a move received with outrage by the other Vikings. After Ragnar's apparent death from the illness, his friends and the Franks, true to their respective words, bring Ragnar's body to the large cathedral inside Paris to be given a Christian burial. In a shocking twist, Ragnar leaps out from his coffin during the ceremony and grabs the nearby Emperor Charles, holding him at knife-point. He then grabs the princess instead and he and the warriors who carried his coffin into the city begin moving down the streets towards the main gates. The Franks, unable to act for fear of forfeiting Gisla's life, can only follow. Upon reaching and opening the gates, the princess is released back to the defenders, as the Vikings rush into the now vulnerable city. Although unable to take the city fully, the Northmen are able to raid many parts of it and take many spoils before departing. The Franks, however, are determined to never again allow the Northmen to violate their beloved city, whatever the cost... Description Paris is ruled by, and serves as the seat of power of, the current Emperor of the Franks, Charles. The heir presumptive is the Emperor's only child, Princess Gisla. The court of Frankia is composed: * Emperor Charles; * Princess Gisla; * Duke Rollo; * Abbot Lupus. Former, deceased members of the court: * French Archbishop †; * Captain of the guard Roland †; * Noblewoman Therese †; * Count Odo †. Trivia * The film set for the city of Paris is located just outside Dublin City, Ireland. Category:Locations Category:Cities